


[translation] 你是我唯一的选择 i don't have a choice but i'd still choose you

by hieroglyphics



Series: True Detective S1真探译文集 [37]
Category: True Detective
Genre: Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Past Drug Use, Post-Canon
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 13:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hieroglyphics/pseuds/hieroglyphics
Summary: “那能不能告诉我为什么想把墙盯出一个洞？”马蒂问。他伸出手，碰了碰拉斯特卷起的袖子下面露出的手臂，手指轻触他的皮肤。拉斯特没有迎上他的手，但也没躲开。拉斯特吐出一口烟。“只是在想。”马蒂叹了口气。“我大概要后悔一辈子了，但你想什么呢？”





	[translation] 你是我唯一的选择 i don't have a choice but i'd still choose you

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i don't have a choice but i'd still choose you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18213068) by [luciferinasundaysuit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferinasundaysuit/pseuds/luciferinasundaysuit). 



> 标题来自The Civil Wars的Poison & Wine。  
> 非常感谢Lyssie的校对。

拉斯特拿到私家侦探执照已经有一个月，和马蒂一起工作了两个月，出院已经有三个月。他的腹部差不多痊愈了，长了点肉，也不再等着那把剑落下来。

他们很少在办公室工作到很晚，但这个案子的截止期快到了，明天他们必须向两位父母报告他们女儿未婚妻的情况。到了半夜，他们还在两把靠在一起的椅子上歪着，挨着拉斯特的桌子，胳膊碰着胳膊，认真研究照片和打印出来的社交媒体记录。

好吧，认真研究的只有马蒂。拉斯特已经盯着墙壁看了十分钟，一只手懒洋洋地撕扯着酒瓶上的标签，另一只手拿着根烟。他并没有在看，只是睁着眼出神。

“你又在看什么鬼？”马蒂问。

“没什么。”拉斯特耸肩。

他放下啤酒，抽了口烟，把烟灰弹在烟灰缸里，为了这个，马蒂一天至少要抱怨他两次。

马蒂拿起自己的啤酒，喝了一大口。

“那能不能告诉我为什么想把墙盯出一个洞？”马蒂问。

他伸出手，碰了碰拉斯特卷起的袖子下面露出的手臂，手指轻触他的皮肤。拉斯特没有迎上他的手，但也没躲开。

拉斯特吐出一口烟。“只是在想。”

马蒂叹了口气。“我大概要后悔一辈子了，但你想什么呢？”

拉斯特摁灭了烟，拿起酒瓶。他用指甲抠着上面的商标，目光扫视着面前的文件，想找出些迹象，证明这个富家女和另一个更富有的女孩结婚只为了钱。拉斯特怀疑这点，那女孩让他有那种感觉，但马蒂还拿不定主意。离婚礼只有一个月了，他们需要一个确定的结论。拉斯特不知道她们会在哪个鬼地方举行婚礼，他也不在乎。

拉斯特拿起酒瓶比划了一下。

“你想过没有，人类如何摄入毒药来达到改变自身意识状态的目的，结果却无法打破这种折磨人的单调乏味？”

“我的老天啊，拉斯特，”马蒂呻吟起来，“我还想让你再多喝点呢，你倒是不急着提前进棺材了。”

拉斯特用手指敲打着酒瓶，一下，两下，三下。

他想着他曾吞过、吸过、抽过、注射过的那么多种不同的毒药，有些是他想要的，有些只是为了活命。有些他用来逃避，有些他用来自暴自弃。

酒瓶在他手里，玻璃冰凉。

“没错，”拉斯特说，“最近我该悠着点了。自从我们俩开始变成这样。”

他动了动肩膀，衬衫有点紧，裹着肩头。他把目光从桌上的那堆资料上收回，慢慢移到马蒂身上。他感到那双蓝眼睛在看他。和拉斯特的衬衣相同的颜色。

“悠着点什么？毒死自己？”马蒂问。

拉斯特挠了挠脸。他还在适应当一个每天刮脸，定时理发，偶尔打领带的人。

“也算。”

马蒂转身对着拉斯特，看着他的眼睛，他们靠得很近，膝盖都碰在一起。“过去你说没理由不那么干。”

拉斯特点了下头。“过去是。”他说。

他看着马蒂吞咽了一下，看着他的喉结滚动。看着他的脑子转个不停。

“从我们俩变成什么样？说清楚，”马蒂问，“一起住？一起工作？还是……”他的声音低下去，在他们的工作场所，那些话有点说不出口。

拉斯特牵起一边嘴角，好像在微笑。“都是。特别是最后那个。”

马蒂咧嘴笑了。“是吗？”

“嗯，”拉斯特说。

他拿起几张纸，翻了翻，又放下了。

马蒂抬起胳膊，伸了个懒腰。他看了看手腕。“该死，我又忘了给手表换电池了。几点了？”

拉斯特还在看资料，没有抬头。“你可以看你的手机。或电脑。”

“拜托，”马蒂说，“电脑在我桌子上，手机在我外衣口袋里。”

拉斯特什么也没说，只是把左臂朝马蒂伸过去。

“我就知道你在翻白眼，”马蒂说，拉住拉斯特的手腕，小心地把他的手转过来，看了看他的表。

拉斯特仍在看文件。“你又看不到我的眼睛。”

“用不着。”马蒂说。

他握紧了拉斯特的手腕，用拇指按着拉斯特的脉搏。拉斯特没有动。

马蒂站起来。“我累死了。我们回去吧，明天再干。”

拉斯特仰起头来看着他。“你说行就行，老家伙。”

马蒂用文件夹拍了一下拉斯特的胳膊。“我说了，赶紧的。”

拉斯特站起来，对马蒂竖了个中指。他弯腰把桌子上的东西都收拾整齐。马蒂一手拿着他们的酒瓶，一手拿着烟灰缸，把酒瓶和烟灰扔进垃圾筒。拉斯特没有看，但他听见扑通一声，然后是叮当一响。

他感到马蒂走过来站在他身后，等着拉斯特把东西装进口袋。拉斯特拿起他的电脑，抓起他的笔记本，把它们都装进他的新电脑包，最后扔进一包烟。他拉上拉链，把包挂在肩上。

当他转过身，马蒂正注视着他，目光描摹着拉斯特身体的线条。

拉斯特抬起一边眉毛。“怎么了？”

马蒂耸耸肩。他提起他的公文包，把他们俩的外套搭在胳膊上。“你的动作还那样。”

“哪样？”拉斯特重复，他拿过他的外套，把它夹在胳膊底下。

“你知道的，”马蒂说，“就像以前。”

拉斯特往他的桌子上一靠，他的包碰上了抽屉。对过去的事，他们谈得不多。无论是玛姬，阿拉斯加，还是过去的十年。确切地说，还有他们的现在。

“以前，嗯？”拉斯特问。

马蒂点头。

“在——”拉斯特刚开始说，马蒂就打断了他。

“有关系吗？”

“或许没关系，”拉斯特说，“或许有关系。”

“妈的，你这辈子能不能直接回答一次问题？”马蒂问。

“你不也一样，”拉斯特说。

马蒂呻吟起来。“很久以前，行了吧？那都不重要。我说，我们能回家了吗？”

拉斯特站直了身子。他想着那句话“很久以前”，它可以意味着五年，十年，十五年，十七年。

“好，”他说，“回家吧。”

马蒂的手放在他的后腰上，很暖，推着他向门口走去。马蒂关了灯。拉斯特锁了门。


End file.
